Follow You Anywhere
by J3ff3llA
Summary: It doesn't matter how far you go, the dangers of the areas you travel to, or the consequences of my actions. Ichigo Kurosaki, I will follow you everywhere & anywhere. I own nothing but my own OC. Harumi Kiyomizu belongs to a friend on IG


p style="orphans: auto; widows: auto; direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "Stay back you bastard! I won't let you hurt this girl!" Sitting a few feet away, I stared up at the most beautiful thing I'd seen my whole life. This tall, kind hearted man. He had short ginger orange hair and stunningly beautiful brown eyes. He stepped right in front of me when this unknown force started messing with me. I had no clue what was going on, I thought maybe it was a prank. This guy told me to stay behind him and called the thing a "Hollow." He explained what they were and before I could speak, he takes out this huge sword and runs at it. Was I dreaming, or was this seriously happening? Last thing I heard was something like, "bankai, getsuga tenshou"? After hearing those strange words, giant black shadows came glowing off his sword and sliced right through the monster, apparently. Just like that, the man said it was finally over and helped me up. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked me looking calm but concerned. I stared dumbfounded at him before answering as I shakily stood. "Y-yes, thank you very much." I replied looking into his eyes. He smiled a little at me and grabbed my book I had dropped. "This book, where did you get it?" He suddenly asked, his tone sounding demanding. "I found it on the ground, so when I looked at it, it looked interesting and I brought it with me. Is something wrong?" I asked curiously wanting to know why his tone had changed with this book. Before he said anything, he just stared at the book and finally to me. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering is all." Oh is that all? This guy seems kinda suspicious, and yet so intriguing. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." He held his hand out to me, so I shook it politely and smiled. "I'm Riellia, but please call me Riel" I did a formal half bow to him and smiled. I want to know more about you Ichigo Kurosaki, even if I have to follow you everywhere. /span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; widows: auto; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="orphans: auto; widows: auto; direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ichigo's POV/span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; widows: auto; direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Once I got home, I went straight to my room and closed the door. What that girl had with her, it was a book I saw one time with one of the soul reapers who was training. Did that mean she was also a soul reaper? No, Rukia and the others would've told me something like that. Then what did it mean? Maybe she really did just find it and decide to keep it. I don't wanna think about this right now, I'm exhausted. I'll have to ask someone about it tomorrow./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; widows: auto; direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"11:15 A.M./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; widows: auto; direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I woke up to light shining into my room, so now I'm dressed and about to head out for a walk. I need to speak to Rukia about the girl and that book she had, otherwise it'll keep bugging me. As I'm walking along the street passed my house, I see a familiar face up ahead. "Harumi, good morning!" I call to her while waving. As she looks my direction, a smile forms on her face and she runs up to me. "Good morning Ichigo! What're you up to today?" I scratched my head feeling a bit curious. "Well see, would you happen to know where Rukia is? I need to speak to her about something important." I said bluntly and to the point. If anyone knew where Rukia was, it would be Harumi. She gave a puzzled look and then quickly remembered something. "Oh, I think I last saw her with Renji. They were going to meet Orihime at the front of the school." At the school, then I should go there too. I smiled and thanked her before leaving but she stopped me. "Ichigo, if something's wrong, I don't mind helping." I turned to face her and thought about it for a bit. I'm not sure how to even go about this, but I guess more help couldn't hurt. I nodded to her and waited. "Yeah alright, let's go together then." With that, the two of us walked to the school while I continued thinking about that girl./span/p 


End file.
